Day to Remeber
by Jadebird
Summary: A sweet Love Story


Day to Remember

By Jade

the words from song Thank You 

by Dido

As I sat there listing to radio I think about the day before my friend Jade called and asked me if I wanted to go to Nitro show she was in town for the show. She was mgr. for the Insiders. She had known DDP and Kevin Nash for over ten years they were her mom's dearest friends. Her and her brother Billy Kidman had became wrestlers. God I remember the day she told them she wanted to go to Power Plant to learn Kevin being Kevin easy going said ok but Dallas told her no not until she finished college. Well when she finished college she gave Dallas her degree and asked now can I go? Kevin and Dallas couldn't help but laugh. 

Well when she went there she met some guys there that became here friends Mark, Chuck and Mike and they became friends of my too. I got calls from all of them all day long. I told them I talked Jade and I would be their not to worry. When I got there the first person that saw me was Kevin Nash I called out "Uncle Kevin". He picked me up and gave me a big hug. And then Billy came running up to give me hug too "Hey girl how college?" He asked. "Fine I am bored but that comes from not taking a break so I can finish school sooner." I tell him. Where Jade?" I ask. "She in story meeting right now she start's to work with Sean and Chuck tonight." Billy tells me. "Wait I thought NBT were heels?" I asked. "Oh you haven't been watching lately have you?" He said. "No with school and finials I missed the shows for last two months". Ok well let me give you update then NBT broke up after Sin. And Sean and Chuck are the tag champs Mike is working Ric Flair Mark and Shawn are doing their own thing." He tells me. "Oh ok now at lest I know what going on" I say with a smile. Just then Jade came up form behind and said "Hey Lana what up?" "God you change?" she tells me. "No I haven't" I tell her. "Yes you have look at you all growned up your a heart breaker." she tells me. Chuck was there along with Mark, Mike and Shawn and they were all agreeing with her. Sean walked by and just smiled at me. Jade saw this she got an evil smile on her face. "So do you want to go out to lunch? she asked. "Sure I could use some lunch right now." I tell her. "Ok I will be right back." Jade said. Next thing I know I see Jade Chuck and Sean walking up and She said let's go. We sat there and talked for three hours and then we went back. The show was great the Fans loved Jade with Sean and Chuck. They weren't mad that she wasn't working the Insiders anymore. After the show Jade asked if I wanted to go to a club with them I told her sure,

Well we went to a club called After Burn Chuck and Jade hit the dance floor while Sean and I talked I felt like I knew him all my life I could help but look at his eyes. you could get lost in them they were the color of the sky and you could see into his soul. Sean asked me if I wanted to dance I told him sure we hit the dance floor and danced when we got back to table we saw that Chuck and Jade left. Sean growled I thought it was funny. "Are you staying at the Hotel to?" Sean asked me. "No I just live six blocks from here." I tell him. "well I will walk you home it to late for you to be walking alone." Sean says. We get to my house I ask him to come in. I fixed us something to drink. when I came back to living room I see him looking at picture of Jade and me from when she was a teenager. "Oh my God Jade hair is as black as Billy's" he says laughing. Yes she a bottle red head." I say laughing too. " So why don't you work for WCW to?" he ask. "Because I have to finish school before I can go to Power Plant. I told Kevin and Dallas I would" I tell him. We talk for about two hours then he did something I couldn't believe he kissed me. he took my face into his hands kissed me so heart felt. My heart started to race. Then he pulled away "I'm sorry normally I don't do things like that but I couldn't help my self your so pretty. I don't know what came over me but leaned over and kissed him. Then we started to take each others shirts off and I was feel bad because I didn't tell it was my first time, but I think he knew. We made love for two hours. 

I was awaked by the phone ring I reach over Sean to pick up the phone it was Jade. "Do you know where Sean is?" Jade asked. "Yes I do he laying next to me asleep" Jade started laughing at this. "Ok well I hate to do this to you but I needed you wake him up we have to go to this autograph thing this morning dumb ass Mike is sick so now Sean has to go with Chuck, Mark and me." And then we have to fly out this afternoon to South Carolina for other one. I'm so sorry I knew you two would hit it off when I hooked you two up." Jade tells me. "it ok I will wake him now." I tell her. Half-hour later they were there to pick Sean up. 

"Listen I will call you tonight and maybe you can take the summer off and you can work behind scenes at WCW this summer." Sean tells me. "Yes maybe I will do that." "Are you telling me you want me in your life?" I ask him. "Yes I am I want you in my life. I want to be around you all the time." We said are good-byes and he told not forget that he would be calling me. I watch them drive off. I went into the house and turned on the radio and heard the song that told me how I was feeling.

My tea's gone cold, 

I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all

the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all 

And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall 

it reminds me that it's not so bad it's not so bad 

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay 

my head just feels in pain 

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today 

I'm late for work again 

and even if I'm there, they'll all imply 

that I might not last the day 

and then you call me and it's not so bad 

it's not so bad and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life 

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life 

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through 

then you handed me a towel and all I see is you 

and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue 

because you're near me and 

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life 

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life 

After the song ends I think to myself, _yes Sean thank you for loving me. _as I smile to myself.

the end


End file.
